BETRAYED (rewritten)
by Saeshmea
Summary: When Voldemort asks Snape to help him make McGoangall the mother of his heir, Severus goes to Dumbledore for help, but the Headmaster doesn't come up with the solution he'd expected.
1. Plotting

**THIS IS A RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF AN OLD STORY**

…

 **DISCLAIMER**

I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, I don't earn anything writing about its characters. I write FanFiction for fun and out of love and respect to the great work of JKR.

* * *

 **A/N:** A few days ago Kitzune101 suggested I should rewrite this story because my writing had changed/improved noticeably ever since it was written and, because this had been something I'd had in mind for some time now, I decided to try it.

For those who didn't read the old version, this was an idea that came to me during that short time before you fall asleep when you're still conscious. It is a MM/SS story, but it includes AD and LV.

It's rated M because it has non-consensual sex implied and because I rarely write non-M stories so I try to be safe when it comes to ratings.

* * *

 **APOLOGY**

Although my English and writing skills have improved over the years and still do, I'd like to apologize beforehand for any grammar, spelling or mistake of any kind that you might notice.

I am not a native-speaker. I write my fanfictions in English because my fandoms are English so to me there would be no sense in doing otherwise.

Having said that, excuse me for the long – really long – pre-note to the story, and feel free to review and comment your thoughts and complains.

ENJOY ^_^

* * *

.

* * *

 **BETRAYED**

 **1**

 **Plotting**

 **.**

 **by Saeshmea**

 **.**

"You can't do this to her!" he yelled at the Headmaster interrupting the peace of his office, not caring, for a single moment, for the respect he usually tried to keep towards the man who'd sheltered him in the worst of times, who'd given him a second chance. True, he hadn't done it without asking for a price, but nobody else had cared, so he felt he still owe him that respect he'd now deprived, even if the debt had long been paid for.

"We have no other option, Severus," the Headmaster replied calmly from his chair, as if he hadn't noticed that little slip on the young professors' tone. He'd never been able to stand that nonchalant attitude of him, he would be outrage if any of his pupils raised their voice to him in such way.

"Well, I do have an option," the Potions Master said dryly, heading towards the door, thinking if he could run off in time there would be no reply to his comment and he could carry on with his own plan.

"Severus," Dumbledore said right when his fingers touched the cold metal of the door handle. He'd been slow. "You know what will happen if you disobey his orders," it wasn't a question, because the old man knew, just as well as he did, what happened to the traitors of the Dark Lord.

"Getting myself killed is a better option than… no," he couldn't even say it out loud, "if I can prevent it, I will."

"Getting yourself killed is not an option," the Headmaster raised his tone of voice for the first time during their conversation, "you are an important asset in this war, Severus, and what we're trying to prevent here is losing you."

"What about her?!" he shouted, angry that he could talk about all of them as simple pieces in a game of chess, "Isn't she important? Don't you care even a little bit about her?"

"Of course I do, that's why we'll do it this way," he answered.

"I still think it'd be better to tell her," the professor insisted, "she's a member of the Order, if we talked to her I'm sure that…"

"It's easier this way," Dumbledore said, "besides, if she said no…"

"What difference is there between her saying no and doing it without her knowledge?" Snape asked in desperation.

"Plenty," the Headmaster answered.

"You'll regret this," Severus warned, waving his finger towards the Headmaster as he opened the door, "you think you're untouchable, but this… this will come back to you, I'm sure."

…

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd been blindly serving such an egoistic wizard all those years. Well, yes, he could, because he'd known the real Albus Dumbledore for many years now, he knew that sometimes his ways were similar to those of the Dark Lord, but he'd never felt the need to question his decisions, not until now. This time he'd proven to have no limits in order to achieve his goals and that was frightening.

He went into his rooms and had a glimpse at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost midnight, almost the time. Severus let go a sight. He would have to do it. If he didn't, he'd be a dead man by this time tomorrow; if he died then Malfoy would have to accomplish his mission and kill Dumbledore; if that happened, the boy would have no chance to find the good path, and with Dumbledore gone, Potter would have no-one looking at his back and, the worst part of it all was that the Dark Lord would carry on with his plan anyway.

He walked straight to his cabinet, grabbed a phial and a glass. The phial, he kept it in his pocket; the glass, he filled it what was left of his last bottle of firewhisky and poured it down his throat. He wasn't much of a drinker, really, but he'd need this little courage for what was to come.

* * *

...

* * *

" _Every_ _day we're one step closer to the empire we want to build,"_ the Dark Lord had said at the end of that last meeting, after asking Severus to stay a little longer, " _soon we'll have won this war and I will rule over all the Wizarding Kingdom. And I wish I could remain your lord forever but, as you all know, I'm not entirely immortal,"_ he'd added _"I want to make sure that if I died again someone would stay here and make sure our creations doesn't fall apart. "_

" _We'll do it, My Lord"_ Severus had answered thinking that was what the Dark Lord wanted to hear _"Your Death Eaters will preserve your empire"_

" _My Death Eaters? The once that went into hiding when I died the last time? The once who denied their connection to me to preserve their lives? No, my dear Severus, I would never entrust such a job to them, or you…"_ he'd said, " _I meant_ _someone young, someone with my own blood running through his veins,_ " at that point, Severus looked just as confused as he could be.

" _B_ _ut… my Lord, you don't have…"_ he had muttered, realizing after opening his mouth that he'd might have done a mistake talking too early.

" _It's ok, Severus. I know don't have a heir. Not yet,"_ Voldemort replied, _"That's why I wanted to talk to you,"_ he made a pause and kept talking _"You see, my heir can't be the son of some woman; he has to be the son of a powerful witch, one with an honourable background and with a greatness close to mine. I've been working on it for some days and only one name came to mind."_

" _I don't see why you need me if you already got her, My Lord"_ Severus had said, confused by the conversation.

" _Because I haven't got her yet, Severus. In fact,_ _I need you to bring her to me,"_ he looked at Severus waiting for him to nod in agreement to his petition and he did, something he now regretted more than anything.

" _And who would her be, My Lord, this so powerful witch who will have the privilege of carrying your heir?"_

" _I believe y_ _ou know her very well, Severus; Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore's right hand,"_ Severus dropped his mouth opened while Voldemort smirked, as if Minerva having any meaningful relationship to Dumbledore added even more pleasure to the idea.

" _McGonagall, Sir?"_ he'd asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

" _Yes. You'll bring her tonight. There's no time to lose. Understood?"_

* * *

The dongs coming from the clock echoed in his head. It was midnight. He stood up and walked to the big crystal window of his office - maybe he would be able to see their shadows moving in the dark of that full-moon night.

He knew that Severus had come back to the castle hoping he would come up with some of his crazy but effective plans, but if He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named was determined to make Minerva the mother of his child, he'd do it, even if Severus was dead, he'd find her himself. It would have been useless trying to do anything so, what need was there to tell Minerva, to make her learn about that awful fate?

He had told Severus to drug her in her sleep, that way he would be able to carry her out of the castle and take her to the Dark Lord's hideout. On the morning she would wake up on her bed thinking everything had been a bad dream and they would give her a miscarrying potion during breakfast. When Lord Voldemort would ask Severus about the pregnancy, he'd tell him Minerva had miscarried and the doctors had told her she was sterile. Minerva would never know she'd been raped by You-Know-Who, and he would never have his heir.

It was the perfect plan, Dumbledore thought as he suddenly saw something moving down in the snow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, placing his fingers in the cold crystal while he watched Severus take Minerva to the worst of fates.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Doing

**A/N:** The first time this story was uploaded I, for some reason, said this part wasn't anything special but, I actually like this chapter. I'm so glad that Kitzune101 made me do this ^_^ I think this won't be the last story of mine to be rewritten.

ENJOY ^_^

* * *

 **BETRAYED**

 **2**

 **Doing**

 **.**

 **by Saeshmea**

 **.**

Something startled Minerva in her sleep and she woke up trembling and panting. She grabbed her wand from under the pillow and whispered: " _Lumos_." The shy light at the end of the stick was enough to illuminate her bedroom and ensure her that nobody was there. "It was only a nightmare," she said to herself, although it all had been too real to have been nothing but a dream.

She undid the incantation and tried to go back to sleep, but when she closed her eyes she could see his red eyes staring at her, listen to his breathing in her mind, feel those large fingers touching her, his nails scratching her skin.

She jumped out of bed, lighted all the candles at once with a single gesture of her hands and crossed the room to stand in front of the large mirror. Without hesitation she unbuttoned her nightdress and turned around, sure that she would find the fresh marks of his torture but, nothing was there. No marks, no blood, no scars. "It was only a dream," she repeated to herself one more time, as if trying to convince her own mind of what seemed to be the obvious, while she scanned every inch of her body and traced the path she remembered his fingers had drawn on her skin, but she didn't feel sore and, apparently, she didn't have any reason to feel so.

…

* * *

"Did you leave her in her bed?" Albus Dumbledore asked while watching the sun rise from the large window of his office.

"I did," Severus answered, looking at the back of his Headmaster, wondering what thoughts were on his mind at this very moment, "I used a cleaning spell to hide any evidences, too, and gave her a healing potion for the bruises and injuries…"

"Injuries?" the old wizard interrupted, turning around abruptly, showing his concern for the very first time during that night.

"Don't tell me you expected he'd be gentle with her?" Severus snapped with sarcasm, "she might have been the perfect choice for the Dark Lord to have his spring, but she's also your very right hand, a known member of the Order. Trust me, he took his time and had his fun," he said, wishing he had less decency so he could give the Headmaster every single detail of the state he found her after Lord Voldemort was done, just so he could really share the shame of what they'd done. Because yes, Dumbledore had taken the decision, but Severus had been the one to hand her, their friend and colleague, to the Dark Lord while he had stayed in his office, hopefully suffering just as much as he'd done while waiting to bring her back.

"Do you have the miscarrying potion?" the Headmaster asked after a long silence, wishing, just like Severus, to be over with it soon.

"Yes," the professor took out a phial from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore, "don't let her see you pour it down," he warned and then he left the room not having anything else to say to the man.

…

* * *

"Min, dear, are you alright?" Poppy Pomfrey asked her friend when she noticed her tired face as she joined them at the the teacher's table of the Great Hall.

"Yes, Minnie, you look awful" Rolanda Hooch pointed out from Poppy's left.

"Thanks," the Transfiguration Mistress replied with irony and a forced smile, "I just had the worst nightmare ever," she confessed.

"Really? Worse than the one about a Slytherin transfiguring you into a frog?" Hooch asked, that one-time dream having been long forgotten by Minerva.

"Yes," she answered serving herself some orange juice, "it was – it was worse than any nightmare, it felt, almost real."

"Merlin, Minerva, do tell us," Poppy said, "you obviously need to let it out."

"I don't know," she hesitated for a moment, but she did actually need to tell someone. Maybe if she said it out loud it would sound ridiculous enough to finally convince herself that it could be nothing else but the dream it was. "Alright," she said, and she made her friends move closer so she could whisper it, "I dreamt about You-Know-Who…"

"Who?" Rolanda asked.

"Voldemort," Minerva said raising her voice more than she wished, "I dreamt he was – I dreamt he raped me."

"What?" Poppy exclaimed.

"Oh, for Merlin's beards, Minerva, you really need a man!" Rolanda shouted, sitting back on her chair and grabbing a toast as if nothing had happened.

"Could you please save your bloody damn jokes, Ro. It was – It was scary. I woke up sweating, and panting. I didn't stop trembling until I got a shower. It all seemed so real…" Minerva explained, and as she went to take her glass, her hand shook again and Poppy noticed and held it.

"It's OK, Minerva, it was just a dream," she said, "you'll feel better after breakfast, you'll see."

"It'd never happened to me, having a dream like this…"

"Maybe it's because you'd never been this long without a man," Hooch spoke again and Minerva was going to reply when a hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Good morning, ladies," Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry, dear, did I scare you?"

"No, it's alright," she said with a smile, this one not forced at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Minerva smiled, assuming he'd noticed her tired face, just like her friends, ignoring he knew more about her awful night than she did herself.

"I didn't sleep right, but I'm fine," she assured him.

"Good, let me pour you a nice glass of orange juice, it'll help you feel even better," he smiled, unaware that from the other side of the table Severus was watching his every move, amazed of how easy it was for the Headmaster to act in front of her as if he was guilty of nothing.

…

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER

* * *

…

"Hey, Min, tomorrow's the big game!" Rolanda exclaimed when she met her friend at the stairs, "It's the beginning of the season and we have a Gryffindor vs. Slitherin, are you ready for it?"

"I don't think I'll go," Minerva muttered weakly and Hooch opened her eyes widely. Minerva had never missed a Quidditch game that he had memory of, even less a Gryffindor one.

"What? Are you alright? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I think I must be getting a cold or something," the professor said, "I've feeling very dizzy this morning and I really just want to lay down."

"Have you gone to see Poppy?" Rolanda asked worried that this could be serious if Minerva was really considering not attending the game.

"If it's just a cold, I can handle it myself, Ro," she said.

"Yes, but, what if it's not?" Hooch asked.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at lunch time, alright? I really want to have a little nap before…" but she couldn't even finish her sentence, Minerva felt dizzy and before she could react she fainted. Luckily, Rolanda could grab her in time so she would fall down the stairs.

"You're definitely not OK," Rolanda stated, not sure that Minerva could listen, "I'm taking you to the hospital wing no matter what you say."

…

* * *

"Can I please go?" Minerva asked to the school nurse after having been awake for two hours in the hospital wing, having missed lunch and dismissed one class.

"No," Poppy said while looking into some liquid in a vase through the light coming from the windows.

"I feel fine, now. I'm not going to faint again, I promise," she insisted like a little child.

"No," Poppy repeated and then muttered some incantation and the colour of the liquid changed.

"It's just a bloody cold, or maybe I didn't have enough breakfast," Minerva said, not enjoying being kidnapped in the hospital wing, "I'll take whatever potions you want me to take, but please, let me go. I have plenty of work to do."

"You don't have a cold, Minerva" Poppy said "neither have you the flu or anything that could be considered an illness."

"What?" now she was confused.

"Is there anything I should know, Minerva?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're expecting a baby, dear," Pomfrey answered just as surprised as Minerva was, "you are pregnant."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Telling

**BETRAYED**

 **3**

 **Telling**

 **.**

 **by Saeshmea**

 **.**

Severus was getting his next class ready when, all of a sudden, some kind of force came towards him from the back and all the crystal bottles from the shelves around him shattered into little pieces. Fortunately, despite not being a trained auror, he'd fought a war and was fast enough to cast an invisible shield to protect himself.

Once the noise of the crystal rain was over, and no second curse seemed to be coming, he undid the shield and turned around to see his attacker.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, rather rudely, to the green-eyed witch standing at the door frame, "If this is about the Gryffindor students I've kept in detention this morning, Minerva, I'm afraid you're overreacting," he said, making a guess, but that didn't seem to be the reason of her anger at all because she just kept glaring at him with a rage he'd never seen in her eyes.

"How could you?" she yelled, waving her wand again, this time causing all the desks slide over the ground against Severus, trapping him in one of the classroom corners.

"Minerva," he tried to talk to her, sure that whatever had brought her here wasn't that morning punishment. What was it, then? What else could have him done to anger her that she knew about… _Oh!_ Severus just realized, maybe it was something she didn't know about, something she learned, something big enough to cause such anger and delusion, "Minerva," he tried again, but she just shut him up pressing the tables tighter against him.

"I'm swear I'm going to watch you die slowly and painfully on my hands, Severus Snape," she spat his name, "and I'm going to enjoy it," she crossed the classroom making her heels sound loudly at every step, making sure he sensed her power and her ability to do such thing.

Severus swallowed. She didn't seem to be kidding at all and he knew that, as kind and nurturing as Minerva McGonagall could seem to her students, there was an actual lioness in her soul, more than capable of torturing him to death, especially if she'd really found out what he'd done.

He had to do something, anything, if he wanted to come out alive from that classroom but, he couldn't hurt her, she was Minerva, her former professor, her actual colleague and friend – well, probably not that anymore.

He felt his wand in his pocket. If he could only pull it out without her noticing and disarm her; then they could talk calmly. He kept eye contact with her as he slowly took his hand inside the pocket of his robes. She hadn't seen it, not that he could tell, he raised his arm and…

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she yelled before he couldn't even open his mouth.

Still in a bit of shock because the witch who doubled his age had managed to be faster than him, Severus watched Minerva pick up his wand and sit on one of the desks that kept him trapped, legs crossed.

"I want to know why," she said, her voice calmed, almost a whisper.

"Why what?" he asked, any doubt he had about her knowing, now gone. She knew, and she wanted to know more, and he would have no choice but telling her.

"Don't – play – with – me, Severus," she said, "Tell me, what did he threaten you with? Or maybe he offered you something… just tell me," she insisted, but she lost her temper soon enough, "tell me why the bloody hell you betrayed our friendship!"

"Alright," Severus muttered, "let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain!" she shouted, but it wasn't rage on her voice this time, it was desperation, almost a cry, "I just want to know why."

"Minerva," he said, but she ignored his call, stood up and showed her back to Severus to put herself together.

"I always trusted you," she said, "I always treated you like the man you were and not like the one you'd been," she added, "but you betrayed my trust."

"Minerva, I'm sorry," he said.

"No!" she cried, "you don't get to apologize, you don't get to say you're sorry," she said, nervously branding her wand against him as she paced around the room, "I just, I'd never… How cunning does someone have to be to do such a cruel thing? To make me believe I'd…" tears began to flow down her cheeks but she ignored them, "I thought I was becoming crazy. I knew it couldn't have been just a dream, it all had felt so real; not just his touch, not just his smell, but the pain, the fear…" the horror and terror on her face made Severus shiver, if only he could make it disappear, make her feel better; but not only he couldn't, but he knew he'd caused it.

"That bloody night has been haunting me ever since, coming back to me in my dreams, and I didn't understand why, when… if it all had been a dream, then… but it wasn't," she dried her tears and looked at Severus with a smirk, "now I know it wasn't. It was real. It happened. I was… He…" she bite her lip, unable to say it out loud, but she was determined to, so she had a deep breath and spat it out, "He RAPED me, and YOU brought me to him."

"Minerva," Severus tried to speak, but she wouldn't let him, not yet.

"I couldn't understand it, when it finally was clear that it hadn't been a dream, I couldn't figure out how," she said, "how had I gone from my bed to his, and from his back to mine in one night and then I saw you, it was blurry, but I do remember seeing you that same night, in my rooms. YOU let Voldemort rape me, Severus! YOU sold me to that monster and I want to know the price he paid before I kill you."

"I didn't want to!" Severus shouted, seeing this as his only chance to defend himself, to, not just saving his life but, letting her know all the truth of what happened that night.

"I'm sure you didn't," she found a hint of irony left in herself.

"No, it's true. The Dark Lord did ask me to do it, to bring you to him so you could become the mother of his child, but I couldn't do it, so I went to Dumbledore asking for help, hoping he'd come up with something but, he said there was no option, that I had to do it…"

"Liar!" she interrupted, "How can you have the nerve to lie to me when I have you trapped and wandless?"

"I'm not lying," he assured her, "The old man said that if the Dark Lord was fixated on you then he would carry on with the plan no matter what. I asked him if he didn't care about you and he said that we'd do it in a way that you'd never know it had happened, this way I would stay alive, Voldemort would be happy and you wouldn't end up giving birth to his child."

"No," she said in denial, "no, that's not right, it can't be right. You are lying."

"No, I'm not," Severus insisted, "I slipped into your bedrooms in your sleep, drugged you and took you with me. Afterwards I brought you back, healed your bruises and injuries and gave you something to confuse your mind again," he explained, "on the morning Dumbledore poured a miscarrying potion on your breakfast so that…"

"No!" she interrupted again, which was beginning to frustrate Severus, "No, you see, you're lying. There was no miscarrying potion, you're lying to me."

"No, I'm not. Of course there was a… The Dark Lord's plan was to impregnate you, and you're obviously not… so…" but he then stopped, because even if he hadn't understood it by now, Minerva's face was enough to know, "that bastard! I'll kill him!" he shouted, climbing onto the tables to reach for Minerva, "let's go."

"Where?" she asked, suddenly frozen, trying to cope with all the information and the last words of their conversation.

"I might have betrayed you, but Dumbledore has definitely betrayed us both," he said, "I want answers too."

…

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" Snape's voice resounded in the big office of the Headmaster as they entered, and Dumbledore's wand flied out from his pocket and to the other side of the room.

"Don't you know how to knock a door?" the Headmaster asked, raising his face from the paperwork on his desk to look at the potions professor and his very Deputy Headmistress standing behind him by the door.

"You never gave her the potion!" Severus yelled, not giving Minerva the chance to speak, "I thought the plan was to tell the Dark Lord she'd had a miscarriage and make him believe she was sterile. Why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied," Dumbledore said, standing up and walking around his desk to face them, "and I thought you wanted her to never learn."

"I didn't tell her, she found out on her own," Severus explained.

"How, you said she'd have no recollection whatsoever."

"Oh, Merlin," Minerva muttered, "it is true, you did know, you told him how to do it…" she began to pant heavily and Severus lowered her wand and turned around to check on her.

"Minerva," he raised a hand to her shoulder but she stepped backwards.

"Don't touch me!"

"Minerva, dear," Albus was the one to speak this time, "I'm sorry you had to find out, we had no other option, but it's over, there's nothing to worry about…"

"I don't think so," Severus pointed out, "she's pregnant - of the Dark Lord's heir."

"What?!" Dumbledore looked as surprised as Severus had been, "That's not possible; I gave her the miscarrying potion that same morning."

"No, you didn't!" Severus accused.

"Yes, I did," the Headmaster insisted, and before they started a childish argument he added, "Maybe you got the wrong potion, because I do remember pouring the bottle into the orange juice I offered to her."

"You what?!" Minerva yelled regaining that rage she'd had before.

"You silly man, did you even pass your OWLs?" Severus laughed.

"Why, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked completely oblivious.

"You can't mix any potion with a citric fruit, it spoils its effects – stops working," he added in a simpler language, "any first year would know that."

"Oh Merlin," Minerva let go a sight before losing her strength, she started to feel dizzy, just like that same morning, and before she could say a single word, she lost her balance but Severus could hold her one time and take her to the closest chair before she actually fainted.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she weakly managed to nod, "I'll get Poppy," he said, and after making sure she was comfortable, he left.

…

Not sure of what to do, Albus just stayed in his place staring at Minerva, making sure she didn't faint. After a while, he gained the courage to walk towards her and knelt down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," he said, resting both his hands on her knees.

"What for? Not having basic potions knowledge or giving your consent for the Voldemort to rape me?" she asked as she pulled his hands away from her.

"If Severus hadn't followed his instructions he would have killed him," he said, "what would you have wanted me to do?"

"Maybe asking me first," she said, "do you know how horrible it's been these last weeks thinking I was crazy to believe something I'd dreamt had actually been real?"

"Would you have done it if I'd asked? Would you have give yourself to that monster willingly?"

"I would," she answered without a single doubt, "if that was the only way to save a friend's life, I definitely would and, at least, I wouldn't feel as betrayed as I do right now."

"I'm sorry, Minerva," he insisted.

"Are you really?" she asked, with tears coming back to her eyes, "because now that I think of it, I see how Severus has been avoiding me lately, leaving the Professor's lounge every time I came in, pretending not to see me in the halls… he was probably filled with guilt, ashamed of what he'd done, of what you and his other Master had made him do, but you… nothing has been different between you and me, Albus," she pointed out, "tell, me, Albus, did you actually feel any remorse?"

The door was opened before he could answer and Severus came in with Poppy. While she examined Minerva, she could feel the tension in the room, the gazes between her friend and Albus, the headmaster and Severus, and the potion professor and the Deputy.

"You need to rest" the nurse determined, "I told you this morning, you must eat healthy and have a good sleep… stress does no good to the baby, dear," Minerva just nodded to the mediwitch, "Do you want me to walk you to your rooms?"

"No," she said, "Severus will do that," and Pomfrey turned around just to check he was alright with it before leaving.

"Yes, of course," he answered, confused that after everything that had been discovered Minerva still wanted him to walk with her.

…

* * *

They left the Headmaster's office with Poppy and walked in silence until the nurse took a turn and left them alone.

"Do you still have some of that miscarrying potion, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I do," he said, and there was no need for further words.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Leaving

**A/N:** To those who read the old version of this story (which I'm taking down today), I will make a few changes on the plot after this chapter because, well, time has passed and I don't like some of the decisions I took then… Also I did one big change already on the second chapter. Initially the whole story was meant to be set before Dumbledore made the pact with Severus and here I placed it afterwards, so I need to make things work now.

ENJOY ^_^

* * *

 **BETRAYED**

 **4**

 **Leaving**

 **.**

 **by Saeshmea**

.

As they got to the dungeons and entered into his rooms, Minerva realized that was the very first time in all those years they'd worked together, that she'd been there, in Severus' private rooms.

Hers were in the Griffindor tower, with large windows and plenty of light, every corner filled with books and every surface covered with parchments of essays, exams and letters to the parents. Severus' rooms were dark, there was only two small windows – if you even could call them that -, but they were neat and tidy, kind of how you'd expect a doctor's office to be.

"Have a seat," he offered, gesturing towards one of the armchairs near the fire, and she did so while he walked towards the tall cupboard opposite to her. Some cold air came out of it when he opened the doors, and inside there were dozens of little bottles of different sizes containing liquids of many colours. They didn't have any label on them, neither did they seem to be in any specific order that she could tell, but without moving a single one out of place, Severus took the one he was looking for, closed the door back and turned towards Minerva.

"Here it is," he said. He opened the small phial and smelled it, "it's still good," he assured, "it just need to boil again.

He walked towards the fireplace and used his wand to light one single flame and make the small phial float above it on its own.

"It'll just take a few minutes," he said, "would you like to have some tea?"

"No, thank you," Minerva answered.

"Minerva, I'd like to…"

"Don't misunderstand me, Severus. I need the potion and I have no one else to ask, that's why I'm here."

"You could have asked Madame Pomfrey," he said, "she has access to this kind of potions, I'm sure."

"She would never give such a potion to anyone," she admitted.

"I'm sure that if you told her…"

"No, Poppy believes nobody has the right to decide over anyone's life. Especially not one that it's just starting."

"Not even the Dark Lord's Heir's life?"

"She would say that one's parents are the people who raise you, not the people who give you life," Minerva quoted her friend with a smile.

"Do you think differently?" Severus asked out of curiosity.

"No, but… I can't bring this baby to life, Severus, you know it," she said.

"Why not?" he asked, "you like children, you are great with them, and whenever Flitwick talks about his kids your face lightens up with joy," he pointed out, surprising even himself that he'd noticed those things about her.

"I would be lying if I said I don't want children of my own but, when I think of it it's not like this how I imagine it, Severus, not the result of…"

"Alright, I know this baby is not the result of a magical love-night but, you would love him no matter what, you'd raise him as your own and you'd teach him to be a good person. Minerva…"

"No, stop it. There'll be no baby," she said, "All I want is this to be over, to stop the nightmares and go back to my usual daily normal life so I can pretend that bloody night never happened just like you and Albus had planned it to be."

Not sure of what he should say, Severus chose to stay silent and went to check on the potion. He put the fire off and cooled the phial before taking it on his hands.

"Let it settle for about twenty minutes and take it after having something to eat," he instructed, as she stood up to leave, "since you're longer than three weeks pregnant, I suggest you take a full-day rest afterwards just in case and… you should certainly go see Pomfrey to check on you, or any other doctor if you wish, but do it, alright?"

"Don't worry," she took the phial and began to walk towards the door.

"Minerva," he stopped her, "I've taken very bad decisions and done awful things during my life but, if I could go back and change any of those, it would be what I did that night. At least my death would have been meaningful."

She looked at him. She wanted to tell him not to be silly, that no death is meaningful, that it could have been done differently but he certainly did what he had to do in order to survive. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't, not yet, so she just left.

…

* * *

...

A couple days later, after a staff meeting, the Headmaster stopped his Deputy before she left the room so they could have a moment alone.

"Minerva, you can't avoid me forever, we need to communicate in order to run this school," he said, holding her arm so she would run off, "please, talk to me, the sooner we fix…"

"There's nothing to fix, Albus," she said, rudely getting free of his grasp.

"Don't be childish Minerva, let's talk things over."

"No, Albus, I have nothing to say to you.

"Do I need to remind you that you're my Deputy?" he asked.

"Not anymore," she said.

"What?"

"These are my last hours as your Deputy, Albus," she said, "in fact, these are my last hours in this school. When you go back to your office you'll find my resignation letter on your desk together with a list of resumes of possible candidates for my position."

"What?!"

"I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

"This is not something you get to decide, Albus. The Ministry has already received a copy of that letter. Tomorrow morning I'll be gone, and if you haven't filled my position in two week they will send someone of their choice, so I suggest…"

"Minerva, please," he interrupted her, "I never meant for this to happen when…"

"You never meant what to happen, Albus?" she asked, making a great effort to keep her temper, to be a better person, "Me getting raped, or me leaving you alone to run the school?" she shook her head, "good bye, Albus," and left the room without saying a single word more.

...

* * *

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER...

* * *

...

"Gone?!" a loud voice asked.

"Yes, My Lord. I'm afraid she ran away after learning about the pregnancy, probably to get an abortion," Severus explained to Lord Voldemort after being summoned by him to check on his unborn child, "I'm sorry, My Lord."

"Sorry you'll be if you don't find her before she gets rid of my heir!" the tall wizard yelled.

"But, My Lord…"

"STOP losing time, Severus. If you appreciate your life, I suggest you begin your search immediately, because if she's already miscarried when you find her, I will feed you to Nagini. Understood?"

"Yes, My Lord, I'll find McGonagall and bring her to you," Snape said with a vow before disapparating. It was just a way of gaining some time, because he knew better than anyone that there was no baby anymore so, even if he could find Minerva and he brought her to the Dark Lord – which he was not going to do -, he'd become food for snakes.

It was fine. He'd done a terrible thing and this was his punishment; but there were things to fix before meeting his fate: they had to find a way to prevent Malfoy from killing Dumbledore now that he wouldn't be there, and he had to make sure that Minerva would stay hidden and safe after his death so that nothing had been in vain.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
